Malignant pleural mesothelioma is an aggressive tumor of mesenchymal origin and is increasing worldwide as a result of widespread exposure to asbestos. The median survival of patients with mesothelioma from time of diagnosis ranges between 1 and 2 years. The mortality is expected to increase, at least until 2020, which is mainly due to the long latency (30-50 years) of the disease. Despite considerable advances in the understanding of its pathogenesis and etiology, malignant mesothelioma remains largely unresponsive to standard modalities of cancer therapy. Thus, there is an urgent need for new therapeutic options for mesothelioma.